


Empty Hands Make for Better Questions

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - DC Comics Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Genderbending, Genderbent Jean, Genderbent Marco, Pining, Power Girl Jean, Superhero Jean, Superhero Marco, Wonder Woman Marco, allusions to masturbation, missed chance for flirting, silliness as expected from me, so a couple things might be missing, this is the second time ive had to try and post this to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeane imagined a conversation with her favorite Heroine (aside from herself), she never thought it would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hands Make for Better Questions

**Author's Note:**

> 50th work posted! And nothing fits that title better than this.
> 
> Because of [Bismuthsnowflake](http://bismuthsnowflakes.tumblr.com/)'s tags on [this post](http://bismuthsnowflakes.tumblr.com/post/145028610966). I just... had to.
> 
> Special thanks to [Acharya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia) (tumblr [here](http://acharyadiako.tumblr.com/)), who let me ask questions and yell.
> 
> Jean's name, Jeane, is French for "God is Gracious"
> 
> [Music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=ltRgb4SJ1uk#Ricky_Martin_-_Livin_La_Vida_Loca_%7C_LYRICS) that I was listening to. It fits, kind of?

                Jeane still couldn’t believe it. Not only had she gotten to work _with_ Wonder Girl, got to handle her Lasso of Truth, but afterwards, when the adrenaline was falling, she even got to _talk_ to her, even if only a little bit. Even just the simple, “Hey, don’t forget this,” as she handed her back her Lasso was something.

 

                But the little smile Wonder Girl gave in return, first at her before it moved down to her Lasso as she stepped forward to take it, was something else.

 

                “Thank you again for the assist,” Wonder Girl told her, expression soft, so immensely different than the hard look she had on during battle, lashes long as they fanned against the dark, freckled skin of her cheek. She glanced back up at Jeane and her smile tilted up a smidge, “You were incredibly helpful.”

 

                Eyes widening beyond her control, Jeane froze as her heartrate picked up from the compliment. This was more than she would have ever dreamed, just to talk to _Wonder Girl_ , to have her say she was _helpful_. It might’ve been small, but it was definitely not anything she thought she’d ever hear from those big, plush lips.

 

                Before she could get herself together and say something back, maybe her own thanks, or even a _you were incredible, yourself_ , Wonder Girl continued on as her fingers wrapped around the strings of her Lasso, thumb just barley brushing the side of Jeane’s hand through her glove. “What’re you heading off to do next?”

 

                And with the question barely processing in her head, her answering came straight to her mind before it was seemingly pulled straight out of her mouth:

 

                “To touch myself as I think about you.”

 

                Well.

 

                That wasn’t what she meant to say at all.

 

                Lips parted (oh _fuck her already_ ) in surprise, Wonder Girl stared down at her, expression both illuminated by the halo of the Lasso and just looking just about as shocked by those words as Jeane felt. Speaking of Lasso…

 

                Jeane looked down at it, realization clouding her mind – she was _never_ going to say anything to Wonder Girl again, much less while holding her Lasso – and noticed just how close they had gotten. They were almost chest to chest, Wonder Girl’s weapon taking up the distance between them. Just as it clicked that it was the Lasso’s fault for her outburst, she found her eyes sliding farther from herself and the Lasso to the view that such a nice angle was giving her, where she could see the way –

 

                Wonder Girl cut off her… admiring with a strangled noise of confusion and Jeane jumped back, gaze shooting up to her perplexed face, fingers dropping and releasing the Lasso into Wonder Woman’s own grip. “Um,” she started, having to swallow again as she took another step back before she could say more.

 

                Which, was really a bad move, judging by her next words, but it couldn’t be blamed on the Lasso she wasn’t touching that time.

 

                “So. I’m going to just, go do that-”

 

                Wonder Girl’s eyes squeezed shut with an exhaled _oh_ that sounded more like a sigh of pain rather than her acknowledging her words.

 

                “Talk to you, some other time?” The goodbye was worded more like a question, but Jeane didn’t even give the other girl a chance to answer before she was backing up farther and skittering away, in some direction that probably wasn’t home, but as long as it wasn’t _there_ , staring at Wonder Girl’s _breasts_ , then she would be fine. Probably.

 

                She didn’t want to push it.

 

                And besides, if wherever she ended up wasn’t her house, there had to be a hotel she could get off with her hand in, nearby, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, a kudos and/or a comment would be really sweet. Or! If you want to like/reblog it on tumblr, you can do so [here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/145034359568/so-when-i-saw-bismuthsnowflakess-tags-on-this).
> 
> my writing and snk blog is [here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
